Heart of America Council
Heart of America Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America serves over 30,000 youth in Missouri and Eastern Kansas. See also Scouting in Missouri. History This council was formed on July 1, 1974 with the merger of the former Kansas City Area (Kansas City, Missouri) and Kaw (Kansas City, Kansas) Councils. It has grown from a fledgling organization in 1910 to a council serving over 30,000 youth in 2015. There are 14,813 trained leaders volunteering their time and talent to serve the youth in the nineteen counties making up the council. In 2015 Scouts provided over 196,000 hours of service to residents and organizations in the council. There were 16,905 rank advancements and 32,279 merit badges earned during that calendar year. Over 18,000 Scouts camped at one of the camps run by the Heart of America Council during 2015. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 3 Districts: # Big Muddy HOAC District - Ray, Lafayette, and Carroll, Counties in MO # Blue Elk HOAC District - Eastern Jackson County, MO: Blue Springs, Buckner, Grain Valley, Independence, Oak Grove, Sibley, and Sugar Creek # Frontier HOAC District - The Frontier District is not a geographical district. All Units participating in the ScoutReach program are in the Frontier District # Golden Eagle HOAC District -Serves the North Kansas City, Liberty, Smithville, Kearney, Excelsior Springs, and Lawson School Districts # High Trail HOAC District- Serves the Lee’s Summit, Raytown, Grandview, Hickman Mills, and Lone Jack School Districts # Iron Horse HOAC District -Serve the Olathe, Spring Hill, DeSoto, and Gardner/Edgerton School Districts # Kaw HOAC District - Wyandotte and Leavenworth counties in KS # Lone Bear HOAC District - Johnson, Henry, Bates, and St. Clair Counties in MO # Mormon Trail HOAC District - The Mormon Trail District is not a geographical district. All LDS are units in the Mormon Trail District. # Northern Lights HOAC District - Serves the Park Hill, Platte County RIII, West Platte RII, and North Platte RI School Districts # Pelathe HOAC District - Douglas County KS # Pioneer Trails HOAC District - Metropolitan Kansas City including the Kansas City, Missouri and Center School districts # Shawnee Trails HOAC District Serves the Shawnee Mission School District # Soaring Eagle HOAC District - Serves the Blue Valley School District # Spirit Trail HOAC District - Serves the Belton, Raymore-Peculiar, Pleasant Hill, Strasburg, East Lynn, Harrisonville, Midway, Drexel, Cass County R-V, Sherwood-Cass, Miami, Adrian, Ballard, Butler, Hudson, and Rich Hill school districts. # Twin Rivers HOAC District - Anderson, Franklin, Linn,and Miami counties in KS Council Camps Heart of America Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. H. Roe Bartle Scout Reservation is a Boy Scouts of America reservation located in 4,200 acres (17 km2) of woodland outside of Osceola, Missouri, and bordering on Truman Lake in the Heart of America Council (HOAC) Lone Bear district. It is one of two Scout reservations operated by the Heart of America Council. It is also 2½ miles away from Iconium, Missouri. It was named after former Kansas City, Missouri mayor and Boy Scout council executive H. Roe Bartle. The reservation is divided into three camps named Lone Star (previously Wigwam), Sawmill, and Piercing Arrow (previously Frontier). Bartle is one of two Boy Scout camps to participate in the Tribe of Mic-O-Say, an American Indian based honor society. Theodore Naish Scout Reservation is an 850-acre Boy Scout camp located in Bonner Springs, Kansas.1 The camp was named after Kansas City civil engineer and draftsman Theodore Naish, who was killed in the sinking of the RMS Lusitania in 1915. The first 90 acres (360,000 m2) of the land were donated to the Boy Scouts in 1926 by Naish's wife, Belle Saunders Naish.2 Camp Naish is run by the Heart of America Council and is one of two camps sponsored by the council. Naish is home to the Tamegonit Lodge of the Order of the Arrow Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Tamegonit Lodge is the OA Lodge for this council. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * hoac-bsa.org - Official Website of Heart of America Council Category: Kansas Category: Missouri Category: Boy Scout councils Category: Kansas Boy Scouts Category: Missouri Boy Scouts